Livin' On A High Wire
by Sweg Life
Summary: The band makes the decision to become a household name, so they go to California to get a record label, go on tour, get famous. But are they ready for the prices of becoming a superstar?
1. Start Of The Revolution

**It seems everyone who wants the Revolution to continue are hiding in Good Luck Charlie center so hey, I'll hide with you. And the more people who hide in one place, it will be public, and then they could make an ACTUAL category! Haha, we have fun, moving on! Guess we can pick up where Madison Square left off! Enjoy. And NO I haven't read the book! I've been searching for it since I saw the movie for the 5****th**** time. Amazing movie, it wasn't cheesy like most Disney musicals that is probably why I like it so much, it had actual meaning. Sorry for the slow beginning, it will pick up, I promise.**

* * *

><p><em>Detention to Madison Square Garden, that's called a miracle. <em>

As the band walked back to the dressing rooms, they thought about the performance, the fans, the noise, a feeling that will never come again. There is nothing like your first major performance. That feeling that so many people appreciate you. You make them happy. Nothing like it in the whole world.

They walked down the long tunnel that led to five different trailers. A few minutes later they all met outside with more comfortable clothes on.

"That was AWESOME!" She said grabbing a pillow with her signature 'Question? Authority' shirt on.

"I've never felt like that in my life." Charlie replied walking toward the fridge twirling his drumstick taking his hat off. Mo and Scott sat down on a couch hand in hand. Olivia and Wen sat next to them.

Charlie passed them all Lemonade from the fridge. They all held them up.

"A toast, to Mel's Lemonade Machine, that helped us to our times of, dehydration," Stella laughed. "To Lemonade!"

"Lemonade!" They all said in unison. They took a sip and let their pucker face show. The bus finally took off rolling back to Rhode Island, where the band would decide what to do next as famous freshman stars.

_And so the story begins._

**Later, Olivia's POV-**

It looked like everyone was getting a good sleep before we actually got to our hotel in Rhode Island, but I was still up writing a song. I know I'm a workaholic but the song came to me, can't pass it up right.

"Hey." Hearing Wen's voice made my stomach flip.

"What's up?" I smiled at him.

"I was about to ask why you are."

"Just writing a song."

He sat down next to me. "Already? We just finished the concert."

"I know but it was on my mind."

"Well, let me hear it."

"What about Stella?"

We both look at her with a veggie pizza in her hand hanging off the couch and he leg on top asleep.

"I think she'll be fine." Wen smiled. So I grabbed the notebook and started the song.

"It's kind of fast so bear with me,"

_I've been out on the edge_

_Breathing, a little bit of fresh air_

_Big dreams, I took a chance_

_Held out, for everything I've got here_

_I've been feeling this life's a circus_

The high note I went to made Stella snore a little so I figured I should lower the volume.

_Hangin on without a fear_

"And that's all I've got so far."

Wen smiled. "That's really good!"

His comment gave me an odd dizzy feeling. "Thanks, I still have a lot to go through though." I managed to get out before I let out a yawn.

"Maybe you should get some rest."

"Good idea." And I was immediately knocked out.

_OOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

It seemed like I only got a seconds of sleep before I saw Stella shaking me to get off the bus. She had a smirk on her face for some reason. She got off the bus on the dark street in front of the hotel. I didn't really get why we had to stay at the hotel instead of just going home, but Stella said because before we go to sleep for the night we have to talk about something, and we can't do that from different houses.

Again, Mo walked past us smiling as she got off, and Scott just nodded his head as he walked off. Still didn't understand what was going on until I saw I fell asleep on Wen's shoulder. Apparently he was still asleep so he wasn't aware either. And the icing on the cake, I was holding his hand. I mean, it wasn't bad, but it was weird, I hadn't noticed that whole time until now, and it felt awkward. So I woke up Wen and we headed to a hotel. I immediately wanted to check in and go to sleep, but Stella motioned us over to a table.

"Alright, what's this about Stella?" Mo asked sitting down next Scott. I of course set next to Wen and Stella sat next to Charlie. Hey they kind of look good together. But I won't risk getting into Stella's love life, that's probably a twisted labyrinth I'll never get out of. Plus, I have MY love life to think about.

"Alright, so here's what I have planned. We pack up our things in two days, give us time to say goodbye to everyone. Then we head straight to California, where, we get a manager, a record label, make a video, and go on a world tour, and live happily ever after in Lemonade Land."

We all looked at her.

"Forget that last part and that together."

"But wait, I say right here, no matter what happens, we have to stick together no matter what. Becoming famous has its problems." Scott said. He's become a good edition to the team already, but with that statement, I have a feeling he's hiding something.

"Deal."

"I don't know guys, California?" I asked. "I mean, I'm all for becoming famous and all but, I don't want to just leave my Gram here."

"Yeah, and I just got used to Sydney, leaving her by the time I come back I might not even know her anymore."

"And I don't think my dad will be all for me leaving for Cali." Mo replied.

"I thought your dad was cool with your music?" Charlie looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, but rumors can start in California, never know what might happen."

"Alright hold it, hold it. Here's the improved plan, we leave, get a deal, and then we frequently visit, and then, when we are billionaires, we come back, pick them up, and move there." That sounded like a good deal to us. "Alright, you guys in?" She put her hand in the middle of the table. I put my hand in, then Wen, Charlie, Scott, and Mo.

"Great goodnight." Stella got up from the table and started walking off.

"Wait, you give a speech like that then you just walk off!" I exclaimed.

"My speeches come from sleep, if I want another tomorrow, or today I guess, I've got to go to sleep. See you guys."

It's time for the Revolution to go worldwide.

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT! FINALLY! It took me days to write this chapter, I had serious writers block until I heard Livin' On A High Wire! Which is the song that Olivia is writing. Sorry if they seem OOC but they'll get back to normal in the next chapter. Guess what makes me SO mad, found that they have Lemonade Mouth in my public library, but the only book they have is checked out till May 11<strong>**th****! You would not believe how mad I was in that library today! By the way, Livin' On A High Wire is Lemonade Mouth's bonus track song. It's on YouTube; just type it in, great song, great song. Yeah I had to throw in that Stella/Charlie thing, I couldn't resist after reading Lemonade Mouth by **_**ChibiLovezx**_** I don't know, just liked it. So I had to throw some of that in there. There will probably be hints of it, but I don't think (unless fans demand it) that it will be a major couple. This WILL have Wen/Olivia fluff, it just has to right? Um, what else to add to this already extremely long Authors note. **

**Oh! What is Scott hiding, I actually know, but you don't. And he WON'T cheat on Mo in this story, after all the stories that he does, I want to do something different to get rid of him, and I have the perfect plan. ;-) But he will stick around for a while until he's gone. He won't die; it's actually good for him. I know weird huh? If you have an idea of what he will do, or just want to give me happiness, or liked this story, or loved it, actually, if you are feeling ANYTHING right now express it through that Review button down there! Alright, see you guys later! :)**


	2. In The Limo

**Hey! Ok, this story has gotten the fastest and largest positive response than ANY of my stories! SO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**TTT- I'm ignoring you there is no Lemonade Mouth category you anonymous flamer, and your comment has been removed. :-(**

**Siriusblackrox123- Thanks and I will. :)**

**Arocksprpl2- Thanks and they live in Rhode Island. That part was kind of confusing I know but they live in Rhode Island, they were staying in a hotel because Stella had to talk to them about something that night, and because they wanted to stay in a fancy hotel, but that wasn't mentioned. ;) **

**Stars and angels- Thanks and I will! :)**

**TheSecretToLifeIsMusic- Thanks so much I'm glad you enjoyed it! And no that is incorrect, it has nothing to do with Mudslide Crush actually, here's a hint, he will get paid boatloads of money for it! ;)**

**No named Reviewer 1- Sorry, but there will be hints of it in the story so, you just going to have to not read it. :(**

**No named Reviewer 2- Don't worry he won't cheat on Mo, but he will leave. Just won't tell you how! ;)**

**Samiheartzyou- Yay! Writing rules the world! Haha! No just kidding thanks! :)**

**Cliquefan1234- I actually don't know, I know what he will do but if they will stay together, not sure. (_)**

**Lola Ride- Thanks but that's wrong, since they didn't mention where they lived in the movie, I'm going by the book locations, in the book, Stella moved from Arizona to Rhode Island. I know it's for, um "older audiences" but I'm 13 so I'll be fine (I've read a preview of the book, I've read worse.), thanks for the tip though! ;) **

**Alright, this takes place 2 days after the last chapter! Enjoy it now!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trying to make someone fall in love with you is about as pointless as trying to control who you fall in love with." <strong>_

_**~James Earl Jones**_

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV-<strong>

"Alright so listen to this." Wen told me as we were sitting in our Lemonade Mouth limo! That's right, I said limo. And we thought the tour bus was awesome. He handed me the earpiece and put his laptop on my lap. We have been working on my song I showed him on the tour bus. Apparently he finished his part and the instrumental part of what we have and kept it as a surprise.

"Ok." I pressed the play button.

_Wen:_

_This the story of how we lived_

_The glory of what we did_

_It started when we were kids_

_With music up in our head_

_She said_

"Nice."

"Thanks." He motioned me to keep listening. I listened to my verse with instrumental, it sounded great. The only problem was I couldn't for the life of me think of the next.

"Well how was it?"

"You're amazing," I blushed at my last comment. "I mean- sorry it's amazing."

By this time he was bright red too. Good thing Stella looked back from her UNO game with Charlie and almost eased the embarrassment.

"You guys look like a giant tomato," She said. "Like you can turn you upside down and squeeze you and ketchup would come out."

"Wow thanks Stella."

"No problem."

**Mo's POV-**

Ok, I'm a little worried about going to California. I was talking to Scott last night and he said that he got a call from some movie producers, saying that he was perfect for a part in an upcoming movie. And I know should be happy for him but I'm getting a little selfish. If he goes and does some movie, what about Lemonade Mouth. I still don't trust him fully after what he did, but then again who wouldn't? He changes his mind too quickly for my liking and I'm afraid if he leaves, we'll be back to one guitarist far too soon.

"So Mo?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Scott."

"No problem, you want to come with me to visit Max when we get to Los Angeles?" He said with a smile.

"Max?"

"Oh yeah, the producers, they called back last night. They wanted to get me in for an audition."

"Um, Scott are you sure you should go?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what will you do about Lemonade Mouth if you're doing a movie?"

"Come on Mo. You know I wouldn't rush into something if I knew it would hurt you."

"Do you even know how long movies shoot?"

He shook his head.

"Nine months, Scott, maybe even more if something goes wrong."

He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"And you'll be gone somewhere-"

"Look, I know, but come on, getting a chance to be in a movie, that is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

I looked at him.

"Plus I'll always keep in touch; you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt the band."

"Just promise me you'll think it through before you rush into something, ok?"

"I promise." I smiled at him. "So will you go?"

"Of course I will."

When we kissed it felt like all my suspicions were over.

**Charlie's POV-**

Even after everything was all covered with me and Scott, seeing Mo and Scott kiss gave me chills down my spine. I mean, even having the tiniest bits of feeling for someone can make you jealous at seeing them with someone else.

"Charlie!" Stella started snapping in my face. "Dude, it's your turn, go."

"Oh right. Um," I laid down the colored card. "Change the color to blue."

"Mm, mm, mm," Stella shook her head. "Charlie when will you learn?" She laid down a blue card. "Uno."

"But-"

"But what? How is this illegal in anyway?"

"Because there's a chance it can keep me from winning!"

"Heh, yeah, that's a rule. Just go ahead it's your turn."

Luckily, I have my own tricks up my sleeve. I laid down my last change color card. "Change the color to green and-"

"UNO OUT!"

"What! How, but I thought you had a blue!"

"Of course not, just keep your cool and you'll let off nothing to your opponent!"

"Whatever." I threw my cards on the floor.

"Ok what's up?" She sat next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"You did not have your head in the game ANYTIME during that match."

"It's nothing,"

"I completely believe that." She kicked her feet. "Come on, tell me."

I pointed to Scott and Mo.

"What, but I thought-"

"Yeah Stella, I did, but it's just weird seeing them together."

"Yeah I see what you mean."

I looked at her. "You do?"

"Yeah. When I see you and Mo-"

I looked at her stunned. Was that a blush on Stella's face?

"Sorry."

"No it's ok."

"Well that made things a little weird." She said looking a little disappointed.

"You want to have a rematch?" I smiled.

"Sure." She smiled and started shuffling the deck.

I really didn't know what to feel anymore, but for the first time, I was ok with it.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! Yeah, I added that StellaCharlie scene at the end, but really, that's NOT a confirmation that they will be together or even like each other. I tried not to let that off the best I could. So you Mo/Charlie fans, stick around because there will be some Mo/Charlie fluff, along with Scott/Mo fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF! Speaking of fluff I hope you enjoyed it in this chapter because I hate writing fluff because afterward, you actually don't know if it sucks or not, so please let me know by reviewing if you enjoyed the fluff. Anyway! I put a MAJOR hint of what Scott will do in this chapter; maybe even let it go what he will do! So if you can't figure it out, you just have to stick around. Alright my reader family. Oh wait. I have some big bad news. This weekend my dad is leaving because he's in the military, and he has to go TDY. But this time, I won't be going with him because my parents are getting a divorce, and this is how they will separate. Yeah, I know but no tears, I'll stain the floor. :)**

**But anyway yeah I can't write at ALL this weekend so I probably will update as many times as possible this week so come this weekend I'll supply you with your my story needs. Alright, that should be it, I will see you guys, wish me luck, pray for me, I don't know you guys religion choices but whatever it is, do it! I will need it this weekend and for the rest of my life because it will be hard to get by. Alright my Lemonade family, see you guys! **

**Reviews make me happy.**

**Citrus Productions**

**P.S Did you like the beginning quote? :)**


	3. Preview and AU!

**Hello my readers! Yes I hate chapters that are just author's notes as well, so I'm going to add the beginning of the next chapter. But the point is, recently I have been arguing with a group that has to stay anonymous in this case, but they are giving reviews to people saying they will report people for abuse for bad grammar and interactive stories (like TTT who follows us), here's an example of these reviews:**

_"This is against the ToS. You have been reported. You should get a beta reader the next time you write. "Nawt" is not a word, whether you follow Lisi and her not-so-fab series or not. If you are referring to the person, you use their actual name or their nickname. "Kuh-laire" is not Claire's nickname; it's a pronunciation. You need to start capitalizing the beginning of sentences and you spelled "Kristen" wrong at least twice, if not more. You should have put, "She's such an LBR now!" in a different place stating somewhere that Massie thought it, not just place it there like a random thought that you had. That wasn't a prologue; it seemed more like a summary. You can be assured that you have been reported for both an interactive story and disregard for proper grammar._

_~Have a nice day!"_

**And:**

_Congratulations. Your fic has the honour of being my FIRST submit-your-own-character of this fandom. I would have been perfectly happy to go about my naive ways in thinking that writers in this fandom had more sense than that._

_So. Your fic is interactive. I have reported it for that. Also. Titles are supposed to be G-rated. Reported._

_And please don't use chtspk in a fic. And capitalize. Basically, get a beta. They help. A lot._

_Thanks, much._

_~Rachel_

**And these are on the same story.**_  
><em>

**Now I personally see this as a flame with like 0.5% of constructive criticism, but I want to see what you think. They have reviews like this all over the Clique section. Now give me your honest opinion, I'm arguing with them saying they need to stop, but they still believe its constructive criticism, so I need you guys opinion please. Because they are saying I'm blowing this out of proportion, and I might be, I just want to know. Now here is your preview of your chapter in return for your help, thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>Mo's POV-<strong>

I'm so sick of these STUPID producers! Scott has met with them five times in the three days we've been here and I'm so tired of going here. Right now Olivia and Wen are upstairs writing a song, and Olivia claimed they needed to be "alone" to get in the "writing process" so I'm stuck down here in the hotel lobby. Charlie and I are supposed to be going to hang out today, check out the sights, and get me away from the movie business.

"Hey Mo! Long time no see." A voice said. That can't be him.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me." I felt my feet tapping so fast. Just get up, and go. I wanted to go so fast, I wanted to make sure I got out of here. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mo, come on."

"Of course I remember, sadly. Hi Ray."

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT! That's all I can show you for right now, look deeper in that sneak peek, not only did I announce the return of Ray, I confirmed WenOlivia fluff, and Mo/Charlie fluff! ;) Alright guys, see ya! Answer that question please!**


	4. Drive The Taxi

**Mo's POV-**

I'm so sick of these STUPID producers! Scott has met with them five times in the three days we've been here and I'm so tired of going here. Right now Olivia and Wen are upstairs writing a song, and Olivia claimed they needed to be "alone" to get in the "writing process" so I'm stuck down here in the hotel lobby. Charlie and I are supposed to be going to hang out today, check out the sights, and get me away from the movie business.

"Hey Mo! Long time no see." A voice said. That can't be him.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me." I felt my feet tapping so fast. Just get up, and go. I wanted to go so fast, I wanted to make sure I got out of here. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mo, come on."

"Of course I remember, sadly. Hi Ray."

"So great to see you!" He went in to hug me but I pushed him back.

"What do you want?"

"You're still mad at me?" I blinked at that question.

"Am I not supposed to be?"

"Alright look, I'm here because I got a call from Scott's producers, said they had a part for me."

"What about Mudslide Crush?"

"Since Scott left, we couldn't find another guitarist, so coming here to check it out."

"He's gone already." I said disdainfully.

"Hm, sounds like some jealousy-"

"Not jealousy, just mad that- wait whoa I'm not going to confess everything to you." I looked at my watch. "Great, thanks to you I'm late, I have to go, I'm meeting Charlie pier. Don't you dare pull anything!"

"Don't worry!" I ran out of the hotel confused of why he's here. On the way I passed Stella when she walked out of guitar center with a ukulele. I stopped and looked at her confused.

"Watcha got there?"

"My new ukulele."

"Why?"

"Just bored."

"I thought you were helping add guitar to Olivia and Wen's song."

"I was supposed to, but Olivia kicked me out."

"Well I gotta go."

"Where?"

"Meeting Charlie."

"Well as long as I don't have to see it." She waved me off as I ran towards Charlie's surprise. After a taxi ride, I found Charlie standing by another one, but this one goes off land.

**Olivia's POV-**

So since we have no manager yet, Stella left me in charge of getting the appointments to get a manager so we can get signed. Right now we're living off the money of our concert and that's going to be gone soon. And on top of all that, we are still working on the song.

"Well I'm taking a break." Wen took off his headphones and walked over to me. "What about you."

"Still got nothing until next week." I yawned. Hey it may be middle of the day but I've been up since three this morning looking for people and still have nothing!

"Alright, why don't we take a break?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have two seats for the next water taxi, ninety minutes of relaxation. You in?"

I stood up close to him. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Maybe a little." We were probably an inch away from kissing when Stella burst in.

"Look at my new electric ukulele!" I have never hated Stella more in my entire life.

"What the heck Stella, we don't have money for that-"

"Relax Wen, I bought this with my money, they're only like fifty bucks, not a big deal really."

"You don't even play ukulele." I pointed out.

"I can do a little."

"Ok, Wen, ready to go."

"Sure." He walked out while I sat back and watched Stella for a bit as she strummed on the mini-four string she had a nice little tune going.

_Walking through the jungle_

_Cuz my spirit is alive, and it can't be tamed_

Hm, who knew Stella could write songs.

**Mo's POV-**

The water taxi was pretty sweet, Charlie brought everything, and finally I wasn't thinking about- not even going to say it.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Gotta say you outdid yourself, nice job."

"Thanks. Anyway, what's going on?" Looking into his eyes I wish Scott wouldn't have helped us that night, then I could-

"Mo?"

"Huh? Sorry, um, what did you say?"

"I said what's up?"

"Do you really want me to pour my heart out to you?"

"Pour away." He smiled.

So I did. I told him everything and he paid perfect attention it seemed unreal that anyone can keep their attention to an unfunny rant for so long. I mean Chris Berman's or Christian Bale's I can understand but mine?

"Quite a rant you had there."

"Yeah well. I was thinking I'm just going to break up with him and get it over with."

"Ok."

I hit him in the arm. "That's not what you're supposed to say!"

"Well what am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know something romantic or something, that's what they do in the movies."

"Then kiss me."

I was surprised by his answer but I followed along.

"Whoa." I heard Olivia's voice.

"We weren't-"

"Of course, because we weren't here, we didn't just see each other." Wen said.

"Yeah, we're hologram?"

"Nice cover Charlie." I said.

"I think we'll just go to another-"

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS!" Olivia was cut off by a surrounding voice over the taxi. "The doors are closed, we ask that you don't leave the ride until it is over, thanks, and enjoy."

"Well there goes that."

_OOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Wen's POV-**

Well that was the most disturbing ninety minutes of my life. From now on we check with each other before we go on a ride! Well at least no one saw it. We headed back to the room and turned on the LA news; see what poor saps are in the paparazzi hole tonight.

"Breaking news, the insta hit sensation Lemonade Mouth already in their first scandal in the first three days of coming to LA; apparently we have a cheating bassist on our hands! And with their drummer, Todd, what do you think of this?"

Everyone looked at Mo.

"So, how was it?" Stella asked. Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT NEWS!<strong>

**Alright! I tried to include fluff of both sides. But then again I'm really pissed at these guys. Remember my last Chapter, well the group is called The Phoenix Project it's a forum if you want to check it. I stopped arguing with them because they wouldn't listen, and now they're talking about me. Shame, but gotta move on. **

**KEEP GOING READ THIS TOO!  
><strong>

**Anyway, in other news. I HAVE CREATED A FORUM! THE LEMONADE MOUTH UNOFFICIAL FORUM that is. Check it out on the Good Luck Charlie discussion forum. Go ahead; I'm trying to find people who can help me Moderate. And when it's up and running, it will be AWESOME! So check it out, I think we deserved one, we're becoming a big group, am I right? Of course I am. Also, if things keep going the way they are going, I have green lighted the sequel to this story! Hooray! I have the idea and everything, but of course, I'm not writing it, I'm writing this right now so, you know how that goes. Alright! PEACE!**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN Better Places by Lemonade Mouth (the song Stella is playing) it's the book version song, not the movie version. BYE!  
><strong>


	5. Mike

**Olivia's POV-**

Well, it's been four days since the scandal, and the first week of Hollywood for Lemonade Mouth, wasn't the best. Scott refuses to talk to Mo (which I think is pretty ridiculous as he did the same thing) and now we won't have ANY record labels calling us because now we have a scandal on our hands. Nothing good is happening right now. We're at that part of the movie where things start going bad, yet we're still in the beginning.

"Guys!" Stella burst through the door making me drop my laptop off my bed, waking up Mo. "Good news, look at this!" He ran across the room and handed me a flier. I scaled over it and a smile grew on my face I looked over it.

"What's going on?" Mo rolled over in her bed.

"Listen to this. 'If your music career is in trouble, but you have talent, visit the biannual record tournament. Come to the LA Music Room Office for more information.' Guys, this is our shot to bring our rep back up! Alright, give me a chance to go get ready." I started to get out of bed when Stella stopped me.

"Wait, I do have some bad news."

"What's the problem?"

_OOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

We walked into the music room the most embarrassed people in LA, because everyone except for Stella we're in their pajamas because she forgot to mention that they were about to close the position in ten minutes, as we are ten minutes away from the place. So we got 'Lemonade Mouth Live At The Bash' and walked in. We met a guy who kind of looked like he should be playing Santa Clause at the mall, but he didn't look very jolly.

"You're all in your pajamas." Weird way to greet someone.

"Yeah, well, I gave them the news a little late for them to get over here." Stella spoke up.

"Uh huh, so what do want?"

"Well, we just want to be in one of tournaments," Stella explained looking confused. "I thought that was obvious when we stepped in with our demo here."

"Got an attitude, points cut off. Give me the song." He snatched it out of Stella's hand.

"Determinate huh," We all nodded happily. "Do you even know what determinate means?" We all looked at each other. I could feel my breakfast coming up at the question. "Look who I'm asking, determinate means having defined limits, look just go sit down, I'll call you back up."

We waited the three minutes and twenty seconds of boredom until the guy called us back up.

"Did you guys ever sell this CD?" He asked us.

"Yes, we did, it sold ten dollars a copy." Wen said.

"How many sold the first day?"

"Five."

He sat there for a few seconds, and then he grabbed a paper and wrote something on it and handed it to me. It looked like a playoff tree, eight different band names on two sides and there it was our name, Lemonade Mouth, against _LiMe CaRt_, well that was how it was stylized. Apparently, the winner of them all gets a one-album deal with Epiphany Records. He also handed me a picture of the other band, I guess now the other band would get a picture of us so we can see who we are up against.

"You guys need to come back tomorrow with three songs arranged in the order that you want to have them for each bracket. Each song will be put on a poll and everyone around the world will vote on which is the best song. If you make it to the finals you have to perform live, and it can't be any of the songs that you have already used, so you have to be prepared for that. Good luck, see you tomorrow."

We walked out proud to be back in the game of the music business.

**Mo's POV-**

I decided to just stay in and go back to sleep. I got a call from Stella saying we got the part, but it's pretty hard to be excited. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Ray standing in front.

"Aww, the little cheater is waking up." He let himself in the room.

"What do you want Ray, really, I've got stuff to do."

"Got more dates today?"

I started angrily pushing him out of my room. "GET OUT!"

"Ok whoa whoa stop stop. Here's the script, Scott got the part yesterday, and I did you a favor and bookmarked the best page on there for you." He handed me the script and walked off.

Let's see here. I sat on my bed and opened up a terrible script. It's going to bomb worse than The Last Airbender. Ok, ah, here's the page he's talking about. Yada yada yada. They kiss, over and over and over. It also shoots in Paris. Congrats, I have officially made some new enemies. Then I heard voracious knocking at the door. As I opened it Stella exploded in and was jumping around and acting crazy while the others walked in. I wasn't in the best mood however. They handed me the paper, but even the fact that we could possibly win a shot didn't make me feel better. But I saw one person from our group was missing.

"Where's Olivia?" I asked them.

"She went to go pick up something to eat." Wen told me.

**Olivia POV-**

I took the liberty of picking up food for everyone else for the night, so I headed right into Dominoes. I've never ingested more veggie pizza in my life, and I refuse to eat it again, so instead of ordering from the hotel where Stella could change it, I went there myself and just asked for cheese pizza. Then this guy with jet black hair, a green shirt on with black letters that spelled LIME on it, and emerald eyes walked into the store.

"Hey." I really wasn't sure why he was talking to me, but it made me want to throw up for a second time today.

"Hi." I just replied to him as he stepped up to the counter. I looked at the back of his shirt and found the CART on the back.

"You know, I think I know you from somewhere."

"I'm in Lemonade Mouth. I'm guessing you got a picture us." When I said that, it kind of sounded like something a person who is being stalked would say.

"Oh yeah! Yeah I remember now, your competing against us in the first round." He held out his hand. "Good luck."

I connected mine. "Thanks, you too."

While we waited our pizza's to finish, we sat there and talked for a while about the competition and stuff. I found out his name is Mike and at some point, I got his phone number. Then they called my name and I scooted out of my seat and grabbed it.

"Well, I'll see you later then." I told him.

He nodded and I went on my way back to the hotel. When I got to the room Stella opened the door, grabbed the cheese pizza and let the door almost shut on me until Wen grabbed it. As I thanked him I realized what just happened.

**GOOD NEWS! I GOT LEMONADE MOUTH THE BOOK TODAY! ! I'm so happy right, seriously, so of course you're going to be seeing some book to movie references now. **

**Yeah, I went on ahead and gave Olivia another love interest, because this is how this cycle went.**

**1. I'm going to give Wen a love interest.**

**2. Can't think of one.**

**3. Thought about who is going to be in ****Lime Cart.**

**4. Realized that the Lime Cart singer would be a guy.**

**5. Decided that I would give Olivia this guy.**

**So that was how my master plan went! Don't worry, they won't date, but I needed some drama in the story between the two. And he is NOT planning anything, he's actually a genuine nice guy, he doesn't have anything up his sleeve. And I say this because on Band Hero, my band's name is Lime Cart, and I don't want to disgrace them, and I needed a band name… But anyway, I'm going to go read now! BYE! **

**~Citrus**

**READ THISSSSS!**

**P.S. If you want to know how Lime Cart is stylized, go to Microsoft Word, type in Lime Cart, and change the font to JokerMan! Then you will see how it looks.  
><strong>


	6. Letters To Send

**Mo's POV-**

_Where to begin?_

I wrote as I started my letter. Naomi Fishmeier sent me a letter yesterday, who I haven't talked to since we left Rhode Island. Apparently she is starting back on her reporting ways and wants to do a section on Lemonade Mouth. I'm surprised that my best friend could even reach me, I told her where we would be staying but I didn't think she would actually keep in touch.

_Well, yesterday we got a part in this competition that can get us a one album record with Epiphany, and today we are going to hand in our three songs to compete against other bands. _

_Scott is going off to do a movie, in New Zealand, but luckily he won't leave for about four weeks, so if we make it to the finals, he will still be here for the finale live performance._

_You asked me about the little scandal I had, don't you __dare__ put any of this in the paper, but somehow, the paparazzi caught me, Charlie, Olivia and Wen getting out of a water taxi and blew it up. Sorry if you wanted that for your 'inside scoop' but please don't use any of this info, this stays between you and me ok?_

_Anyway, that's about it, not really much to say, the first week was full of scandals and lies, so not much to tell you, sorry, but keep in touch for the next four weeks, I'm sure I'll have a story for you. _

_Miss you,_

_Mohini_

_P.S. I was about to seal this up but I had a little change of heart. You can use some of that stuff in the paper; just __don't__ over romanticize it ok? Keep it basic (which I know is hard for you but please do it). And tell my parents I love them and don't trust the news story, I'm counting on you! _

**Olivia's POV-**

_Dear Ted,_

I started. I think today was check up day because we all got letters from our family and friends. So I started my letter to my dad.

_You might not know, but Lemonade Mouth had the absolute __worst__ week of our careers, and yet we've just started. Mo (the Bengali bass player) already has a two star scandal on her hands, which to us is a big deal, and Scott (our newest guitarist) has already booked a movie in New Zealand. Of course we're happy for him, but it's not good because one of the songs the Wen and I have written requires two guitarists._

_By the way, just because I'm famous doesn't mean I've really made any, 'new friends' because we don't really hang around any famous people yet, all I have is my band. _

_Since you asked, no I haven't really said anything to Wen yet about me liking him. I have a feeling he may like me back (we kind of had a moment the other day, now my face is burning so thanks for letting me relive that), but I'm not really sure of anything, and then that would make things very awkward, which is not what Lemonade Mouth needs, so, I'll keep liking him, he'll keep being oblivious to it, done deal right? ^_^ _

_Anyway, not much to say really, as soon as I get the chance, I'll try to come and see you, and I'll bring them this time since your dying to meet them. _

_Love you,_

_Olivia_

**Charlie's POV-**

I got a letter from the strangest person, Lyle. The guy from tech back at Mesa High.

_Hey Lyle,_

_Sorry about Naomi forcing you to write this letter, but I have nothing for you. Everything about Lemonade Mouth you've probably heard through the paparazzi news, I really don't have anything else. _

_Wishing You Good Luck,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. For safety precaution you might want to put some pads under your sleeves tomorrow. _

**Wen's POV-**

_Dear Azra,_

When I got the message that my old friend sent me a letter, but now that I'm famous she must have had a change of heart.

_Don't really know what to say to you. So hi, and um, ok._

_Wen_

**Stella POV-**

_Dear Stella Fan Club,_

_Thanks for making a fan club over me! I'm very excited to have one dedicated, um, well; I love you guys so much! I'll try and schedule a visit to come see you in Washington! _

_Stella_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peoples! Not much to say today, review! Oh wish me luck, my summer goal is to learn the rap for Look At Me Now by Chris Brown, Busta Rhymes and Lil Wayne, listen to the CLEAN version of the song (especially Busta Rhymes part) and you'll know why it's a goal, not just something easy to do. Here's a hint, it's very fast. I'm going to add some character thing for you guys so you know who these people are I'm talking about.<strong>

**Naomi Fishmeier – In the book, the official biographer of Lemonade Mouth, and Mo's best friend. **

**Ted – Olivia's father. That's his name in the book.**

**Azra Quimby – Wen's best friend before Lemonade Mouth. She, Wen and another girl we're best friends until Wen asked Azra out, it didn't end well and their threesome fell apart.**

**Lyle Dwarkin – The AV Club tech guy with the afro.**

**Alright, all done. Bye!**


	7. Teach Me How To Care

**Olivia's POV-**

After we sent off the three songs, Stella and I had to go meet with these people who said they wanted us on the red carpet for a new movie premier. Our first ever red carpet walk. And it seems I've got the job as temporary assistant manager, and Stella leading until we get an actual manager, we are all Lemonade Mouth has.  
>So after a long night of discussion, we decided on Somebody first, Here We Go second, and Determinate as the semifinal song. And in the finals, we have Livin On A Highwire, which we still have to perfect with Scott who is never here. So we have a huge schedule ahead of us.<p>

"Who are you texting?" Stella said nudging me.

"No one." I said keeping my eyes on the phone.

"Are you texting Wen?" I could tell now she's teasing me. But she's wrong.

"No I'm not actually." My eyes still on my phone as I felt heat rush to my face. She grabbed it out of my hand and scanned down the screen.

"Oh you're not, who's this Mike kid?"

"Just someone I met at Dominoes the other night."

She gasped at me. "Why I'm offended! How come didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, didn't seem like big news."

"Not big news! You said it yourself, it's like we're in a movie or a story, and it's always big news when one of the protagonist gets a love interest."

"Yeah, but it's not like I like him or anything-"

"Well you could've fooled me, you're texting him every five seconds, never keeping your eyes off the screen like he's actually there." She said smirking. My face was burning now and butterflies were fighting in my stomach.

"Yeah well."

"Yeah well," She said mocking me. "How are you planning on telling Wen?"

"Why do I have to tell him anything?"

"Because, it's the rules, rules of dating, if you have two love interests you have to tell the other one, the first one you had, that you have another. It will come out some way, it could be just telling him. It can come in a fit of rage at your first, who knows, but it comes out somehow."

"Sure Stella." I said trying to cover up what she just said. She was right though, it always happens, somehow, just got to keep it under control, and make a decision. I'll tell him when we get back.

"So what does Mike do?"

"Huh? Oh, he plays guitar."

"Oh yeah, that's good maybe when can get him to replace Scott when he leaves."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "I doubt that can happen."

"Why not?"

"Well, he plays in Lime Cart?"

She turned around and stared at me. "Lime Cart, the same Lime Cart we are competing against?"

"That would be it."

"Wow, not so on board anymore, how could you do this?"

"Look, it's fine; I have it under control ok Stella? Don't worry." I did have it under control right?

**Mo's POV-**

"See that's your problem." Charlie said. We were at the hotel eating our breakfast while Charlie was trying to pump me up to go talk to Scott. "You never do anything on impulse, something just because you want to know what it's like. Take a chance for once. I promise you won't regret it. And it will be fun, you'll enjoy it, but you can't do anything if you're stuck in this room." I stood up to his comment.

"You're right, I'll be right back." I felt bad just leaving him hanging but he smiled as I walked off. I went and knocked on the boy's room door. Wen opened it up.

"Hey."

"Is Scott there?"

"Yeah, one sec, I'll leave you guys alone." He called Scott and walked out the room. Scott came and looked disappointed to see me.

"We need to talk."

"I know." He waved me in and I closed the door and sat on one of the beds. "So, where are we supposed to be going?"

"Scott, you're going off to shoot a movie, in a country across the world. And it doesn't seem we can stay on the same page when you're in the same country. I think it's time to end it, maybe, maybe we just need a break from each other for a while."

"Nine months long enough?"

"I guess so, but I hope this doesn't affect our friendship, or the band-"

"No, of course not, I've caused enough damage to the band, I won't cause anymore, friends?" He stuck his hands out. My stomach was in knots, did I want this? This was probably the last chance for us. There's two ways I can go with this. We shake hands it's over, or I could react on impulse and keep it alive.

"Friends." I shook his hands and my heart ripped apart, that was it.

As I left the room and went back to mine Charlie was still sitting in the same chair taking a bite out of his Egg McMuffin.

"So?" He said with food in his mouth. All I could do was let the tears fall down my face and reach out for a hug. He swallowed his food quickly and got up and gave me a warm embrace. Right now, I'm thanking my lucky stars I have Charlie.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Wen's POV-**

I was sitting on a table outside a nice little restaurant waiting for Olivia because she said she had something to talk to me about.

"Hi." She said walking up slowly.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Listen Wen, I've got some news."

"Ok."

"Um, well I met this guy, and um, we've been talking for a while, we aren't like together or anything, but, we're talking, a lot and, yeah," I felt my jealousy rising but I had to keep it cool, keep my top from blowing. "And I thought you might want to know so you wouldn't have to find out another way."

I paused for a while.

"Well, alright." I said trying to smile.

She looked a little disappointed. "Wait, that's it? 'Well, alright' is all you got from this?"

I blinked at her confused. "What do you want my reaction to be?"

"Well, I don't know, I just expected it different from, 'Well, alright' I mean, I went on that kind of nerve-racking speech for that?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Just add some emotion to your response or something, come on it's like you don't even care!"

"Well of course I care-"

"Then show it!"

"Alright, I'm angry ok! I'm jealous but I don't want to show it because it might hurt you! That enough emotion Olivia?"

"Well I don't know Wen, I never know with you because you're so oblivious to every little thing that goes on around you!"

"What does that mean?"

"See, you're such an idiot you don't even get that I like you! Since this whole thing started I've had the biggest crush on you but you would never get that would you because you're so oblivious to everything around you!"

"Well, that's-"

"No, you don't even deserve to say anything you want to know why? I gave you every single clue you needed to know, I gave you so many I can't even count, and I told you before, what do you think 'I did it for you' means Wen? It means I did it to make you happy! I didn't care about everyone else, I didn't care about the revolution, I cared about you!"

She walked off angry with tears in her eyes because of me. I felt like the biggest idiot on the planet right now. I should've known, I should've done something, but I didn't. Now I have one goal, make this right.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Ok, you guys have no idea how many rewrites that scene went through before you got this right here. So yeah, there we go guys. Hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter people. <strong>

**~Citrus**


	8. I'm Out

**Olivia's POV-**

_Dear Ted,_

_I haven't even gotten your response letter to my last letter yet, but I'm very angry right now and writing to you makes me feel better, so just enjoy my rant. _

_Yesterday I got in a fight with Wen, even worse than the other fight I told you about. And in my fit of rage I kind of admitted I liked him. Then I called him an idiot. And oblivious, so everything I put in my last letter, I practically read it off the paper to him. So today, my voice is half gone, and I've been getting nonstop texts from Wen. So instead of just turning my phone off like a normal person would, I 'accidentally' put it in my pocket and washed my jeans. Yeah I know, but I saved the SIM card just in case though, see I'm smart like that, now I just need a new phone. Well, I think my rant is over, plus someone's knocking on the door so I have to go, write back soon._

_Your Voiceless Teenager,_

_Olivia_

After I signed my name on the paper I opened the door for the voracious knocker. As I thought, it was Wen.

"Hi." He said softly. I pointed to my mouth swiped my finger. "You can't speak?" Oh yeah, now he understands what's going on. But I went on and let him in. He sat on the bed but I just stood up in front of him. For a while we just stood there in silence, but then I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday."

I went on and let my strained voice speak. "No thank you."

"Listen Olivia, I was being stupid and I'm so sorry." Yeah tell me something I don't know. Right now, it's pretty tough for me to have any type of sympathy or feelings for him, because if it wasn't for him, my voice would be fine right now.

"So what?" That was all I could come up with.

"I just hoped that you could forgive me."

"Sure I can."

"Ok, so what?"

"You can leave now." He looked disappointed and got up from the bed and left the room and tried to slam the door but Stella pushed it back open.

"Hey, can you come with me to meet with the guys from the tournament?"

I tried to hide my voice so Stella wouldn't ask any questions but it didn't work out very well. "Sure."

"Whoa! What happened to your voice! You sound worse than you did at Rising Star."

"Can we just go?"

"Yeah, and on the way there you can tell me what happened." Exactly what I was trying to avoid.

**Two hours later-**

"Well, Lime Cart has the lead." I said, but Stella didn't look like she cared.

"Olivia, stay focused. You need to go and talk to Wen as soon as we get back-"

"There is nothing to talk about Stella."

"Yes there is."

"Listen, Stella," I stopped and stepped in front of her. "I'm not going to go into this routine with you this time. I don't want to talk about this, if you can't respect that, I'm thinking I should just go."

We had a long pause. "You know I can't respect that."

I shrugged her off and started walking off. "I'm trying to help you!" I heard Stella shout into the wind, but I just ignored her and kept walking.

As soon as I got to the hotel Wen walked right past me and said nothing. But I had to shove it off, at least until I got to the room and can be in my own privacy.

As soon as the door shut I felt tears falling down my eyes. I could not take this pressure anymore. One more time something happens-

"Breaking news, footage of a Lemonade argument. We have footage of lead singer of the new band, Lemonade Mouth and their lead singer, Olivia White shouting at keyboardist Wen Gifford. Where does this leave the troubled band?"

I'm. Out.

**Stella POV-**

After trying to help Olivia, to no avail, I went back to the room to see her packing her bags.

"What's going on here?" I asked her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I can't take it anymore Stella, paparazzi got my argument with Wen on camera, and I can't handle it. I'm sorry Stella, I don't want to let you down but, I'm done. You've got to find a new lead singer."

"Olivia your being crazy."

"No Stella, I'm being realistic. What was I thinking? That I could actually come to LA and be the singer of a band. I freaked out in front of an audience of one hundred, now way I could do one thousand."

"What about Madison-"

"That's when I none of the extra baggage that came with being famous. I can't do it Stella." She walked out the door leaving me knowing what I have to do.

**Wen's POV-**

Stella walked in the door and punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow! Stella!"

"Do you know that Olivia is leaving?"

"So?" I tried to walk away but she followed me and turned me around again.

"So, she's leaving for real, like back to Rhode Island."

"Stella, I'm not in control of Olivia, neither are you, she can do what she wants." Even though inside my heart was breaking.

"Go."

"Go where?"

"Go talk to her right now!"

"Why should I?"

"Wen, do you want me to tell you why? Sit on the bed." So I sat down and she sat next to me. ""Some decisions you can tolerate, and then you deal with the consequences, others, you do everything to keep the person from making stupid decisions! This is one of those times Wen! And you what makes it so easy to do, or make it feel so good when it's over? It's because you're doing it for the one you love. Now go!"

All of her words rung in my head. All I could do was nod as she pushed me out the door. "Good luck."

I nodded again and ran to Olivia's room to find that she wasn't there but she left a note.

_Dear Stella,_

_Sorry to leave like this but you have to understand that I have no choice. Hope that you can forgive me, but I'll come see Lemonade Mouth in concert if and when you come back to Rhode Island! I know that it doesn't make up for it, but still, I will. _

_Your Friend,_

_Olivia_

There was only one thing I could think of. LAX.

I'd probably have a better chance getting there on a scooter than running or taking a taxi, so I asked this random guy if I could borrow his bike, and I'll bring it right back. Luckily this guy was very naïve of a random stranger asking to borrow his bike, but he said that he knew me from Lemonade Mouth so he let me grab it.

I finally made it to LAX when I saw a blonde girl with the same exact suitcase as Olivia, so I ran up to her excited to find out that it wasn't her. But she didn't seem to mind.

"Oh my gosh! You're from Lemonade Mouth right?"

"Yeah, um have you seen Olivia?"

"I did, she ran to the bathroom, but she never came out."

I was so relieved. "Thank you so much."

"I'd be thanked with an autograph." She held out a piece of paper in front of me with a pen. "Just put, to Ally, my best, greatest, super awesome, amazing, pretty-"

"Um, you should know I'm in a hurry to find Olivia."

"Oh, sorry, just put To Ally, Determinate! from Charlie of Lemonade Mouth." So I put it on the paper then stopped. Apparently even when I'm in Lemonade Mouth I'm still invisible.

"Wait, I'm Wen, not Charlie, I'm the keyboardist."

"Oh!" Then she pretended to hit her head. "Of course you are I always get you two mixed up."

"But we don't even-"

"Thanks!" If I wasn't in this situation, I'd be pretty furious right now. But I just shoved it off, walked and waited by the girl's bathroom.

**Well yeah, I was just going to put from Wen of Lemonade Mouth but I'm like, wait, it'd be hilarious if she got his name wrong. So I went with that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, see you guys next chapter which I'm writing at this moment. :)**


	9. A Week Of Anxiety

**Olivia's POV-**

I was in the bathroom puking up everything I had eaten today; everything from back in Rhode Island was coming back to me. And I hated it. I thought I'd gotten rid of everything shy about me, finally coming out of my shell, when I'm in the L.A.X girl's bathroom throwing up. Not the plan, but I had to be strong, I had to get on the plane, and my life would be normal again. So when all of my food was gone I cleaned myself up and walked out of the girl's bathroom when I saw Wen standing on the outside. I stopped for a while and looked at him, and then I just walked past him like he wasn't even there. It was killing me inside I had to close my eyes just to hold my tears in.

"Wait Olivia." I turned around and looked at him. "I wanted to talk to you-"

"What? So you can stop me from leaving, sorry Wen, it's said and done." I turned back around, grabbed my suitcase and started walking again.

"Olivia, please you can't leave!"

"Why not Wen?" I said with tears in my eyes. "Why not?"

"Because I care about you."

"No you don't, trust me Wen, you don't care, if you cared we wouldn't even be in this situation."

"But Olivia-"

"No Wen, no more, I can't play this love-hate game anymore. I forget about you, you forget about me, that's how it's going to be."

"Olivia no!" I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Wait, if you're going to leave, at least let me explain myself first." I looked away from him. "I know that I don't deserve it, but please."

After a long pause I sat down on one of their chairs and he sat next to me.

"Go ahead."

He explained exactly what I expected. He apologized, he's sorry, whatever, doesn't matter. I'm still out.

"So what?" That was what I could come up with.

"I just wanted to let you know."

"Ok, I understand. Is that it?"

Then he paused for a while. "Yeah, I guess that's it. I'm going to miss you Olivia."

"Miss you too." As I saw him walk away I went ahead and admitted to him. "I'm coming back."

He stopped and turned around. "What?"

"I got my ticket a while ago, I had to go back and check on Gram and Daisy, and after everything that happened, I was just going to stay, but I can't. I'm already tearing up thinking about leaving you."

He looked very shocked as he walked back toward me. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I don't know, I wanted to see what you would do, I know it was wrong, but I hope that you can forgive me, I'm so so sorry that-"He interrupted me with soft quick kiss. Everything faded away at that moment, and I've never felt more disappointment when it was over.

"It's ok." Wen said.

"I kind of got that from the kiss." He smiled and then they called about my plane boarding. "Well I have to go now." I walked toward the entrance gate and waved my last goodbye to Wen. If that didn't get me through the plane ride nothing would.

**Wen POV-**

After I returned the guy's bike I walked into the hotel and all of my band mates where staring at me.

"Well?" Stella spoke up.

"She's gone." Yeah I decided to tease them a bit, but why not right. They all sighed and looked defeated. "But she'll be back, she just has to go see her Grandma and her cat, she'll be back before the final, if we get there."

"Yay!" They all jumped on me which felt like they just put a bag over me.

"You're going to lose your keyboardist if you don't get off me!"

They all apologized and left off. But Stella stayed behind.

"So, what's up now? Where did you leave off?"

"Well, in a week, I guess we'll find out."

Now, I've got one week of anxiety.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I ended early, but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. But anyway, thanks to booklover51089 for the idea about the paparazzi getting the argument. Alright, that's it. Oh! One more thing, the finale of the book, I'm going to make the chapter longer than all the others, make it a super finale! Ok, see you guys. <strong>


	10. Now

**Olivia's POV-**

_Dear Ted,_

_One second, I have to cover this first._

_I got a call from Stella yesterday (of course it was Rhode Island home phone, I haven't replaced my other yet) saying that as soon as I get back we have to have band practice because since we've gotten here, we haven't even touched our instruments (or used my vocal cords) since we've gotten to LA, and we have to get practicing on Highwire, because a certain band beat Lime Cart sixty-four percent to forty-six percent. This band's name is Lemonade Mouth! We did it, we did! Yes!_

_Anyway, thanks for your concern about me and Wen, but we got it under control. Also, I got my first kiss too! As you can probably imagine I'm smiling as I'm writing this. Anyway, not much to say, I have one day before I head back to Los Angeles. Thanks for writing me back._

_Love You,_

_Olivia_

**Mo POV-**

I haven't been busier in my life. I had to send a letter to Naomi, learn this song, deal with Ray, who's been showing up a lot more frequently. And Charlie won't talk to me because earlier, in a fit of rage, snapped at him. I remember it so clear.

_Charlie walked into the room with a smile on his face._

"_Hey Mo."_

"_What?" I said angered with so much to do._

"_Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to go do something."_

"_Does it look like I want to go do something?" His smile was replaced by fear._

"_I guess not."_

"_Well, there's your answer."_

_He waited for a while. "Sorry for asking."_

"_Well, accepted."_

_He walked out of the room with a frown on his face._

I've screwed up this time. I have really got to clear my mind next time I open my mouth.

"Hello Mo."

"Ray, what are you doing here again?"

"Just wondering what you plan to do today."

"Why?"

"Just want to know."

"You've been asking that question a lot lately." I looked at him weirdly.

"Well, just want to know."

I ignored him, then I thought of something. He has known where I went since everything that has happened. He's continuously asking me where I'm going. "It was you!"

He looked surprised. "What?"

"You have been calling the paparazzi!"

"Look who's finally caught on." I can't believe it.

"I'm going to get you back for this."

"How?"

I looked straight at him. "I'll find a way."

He laughed it off and left the room. Then I know I had another thing to add to my list, another thing to take care of. Now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is short. I was thinking of adding the next part, but I want to save it for the next chapter. By the way, chapter update, we are two chapters away from the finale (for people who will be confused by that, there are three chapters left)! Seriously, I'm going to miss writing this for you guys, I loved it. Why am I apologizing now?<strong>

**READ THIS!**

**No offense to my Justin Beiber lover readers, but I was FORCED to watch NeverSayNever today. Let me break this down for you guys:**

**Girl (who has Beiber fever of course) - It's inspiring, it gives you hope.**

**Guy - I get it, he's perfect thanks for pointing out my flaws and comparing me to him.**

**Sorry, but that's how it goes. Now I'm not saying it wasn't inspiring, it ruined my day about 50%. Again, no offense. And what made it worse, SCOTTY WON AMERICAN IDOL! I was like dang! He deserves it of course, the guy can sing, but all my people where eliminated starting week six.**

**Casey **

**Jacob**

**James**

**Haley**

**Lauren**

**EVERY PERSON I SWITCHED TO LOST! So my day was ruined 100%. So I wrote this chapter to get something good out of this. Anyway, see you next chapter, which should be tomorrow. :) **

**Oh and the next three chapters won't be this short I promise. This was kind of a filler.  
><strong>


	11. Forgot To Breathe

**Charlie's POV-**

I was just walking down the road trying to clear my head when I felt the first drop of rain on ear. Then I looked up and the rain started pouring down like bullets or arrows coming from the sky. Figures I get stuck in one of the only days of the year that Los Angeles gets a downpour. But who cares, Mo hates me, haven't played my drums since MSG, who cares about anything really. Just got to move on. So I just kept walking, hopefully I'd find my way to the hotel sooner or later.

But soon I noticed her. A girl with a wide umbrella watching me from the sidewalk. I stopped.

"What are you doing here Mo?"

"Walking." She held her umbrella out. "Offering to keep the rain off you."

Whatever was left of my good mood disappeared. After all, I was still stinging from the way she'd treated me. Since then I'd been comfortable enough around her when we were with other people but I'd avoid being alone with her. And right now it was just her and me. Plus something about this unexpected meeting felt a little too coincidental. Then again, she said she had to go to the post office, the library, a whole bunch of stuff which was this way, so maybe it wasn't that out of the ordinary.

She tried to make small talk, but really it just fell after a few comments. Then we came across the turnoff for the post office.

"This is where we part ways. See you later."

I walked on. For a moment she stayed where she was but soon I heard footsteps running up behind me.

"Wait Charlie don't go! You don't have an umbrella I'll walk you a little farther!"

I could see on her face that there was something on her mind. I thought of just coming out and asking her what it was but I decided against it. You never knew with Mo. Whatever it was I figured I'd find out soon enough.

A block later we passed the library. That was when I first felt her fingers brush against my hand. It happened so quickly but I noticed it. I didn't say anything in case it was unintentional. But my senses were on red alert. A little while after that our hands touched again only this time I knew it was no accident because her fingers wrapped around mine. I stopped walking. "What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand."

My heart was suddenly in my throat but I made an effort to stay cool. "Yes I realize that. I'm just surprised. Especially since you already made it perfectly clear you don't want anything to do with me."

She was biting her lip and looking really nervous. "I know I did I'm sorry I'm so so sorry but at the time I was messed up and confused and I didn't know what I wanted but you're truly the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love being around you and I really do want to be with you and I really want to be with you I've wanted to tell you that for so long but I didn't know how to do it because I've already made such a mess of things."

I wondered if I would ever understand this girl. Who did she think I was? A toy she could play with? Some robot with no feelings? I pulled my hand away remembering what she'd said to me.

"Well you're too late Mo. I'm not interested."

She bit her lip again and it looked like she might even cry.

"I never meant to hurt you Charlie . . . I hope you can at least forgive me."

I felt a wave of heat and I was about to tell her what she could do with her apologies but that's when she took my hand again and stepped even closer. The way she peered up at me all anxious it put the brakes on whatever I was about to say.

All I could manage was "What are you doing?"

"Remember the time you poked fun at me because I never do anything on impulse? Anything reckless just because I'm dying to know what it feels like? Well get ready. _I'm_ about to do something _reckless."_

She suddenly raised herself on her toes. She must of lost track of how she was holding the umbrella because I felt the rain pelt down on my neck and the back of my jeans but I hardly paid any attention to that.

Because that's when she kissed me.

It was quick and soft and so unexpected I nearly fell over.

"Oh God I'm sorry!" she said seconds later as she readjusted the angle of the umbrella. "You're all wet!"

"What was that?" I asked. I was too surprised to be angry.

The truth was that even though I didn't want to admit it I still liked this girl just as much as ever. I never stopped thinking about her. Part of me wanted to find a way to get over my hurt feelings so we could be together only I didn't know how.

"It was a kiss." she said. Like that wasn't obvious. "And you want me to tell you how it felt?"

What could I say? My brain was on overload.

"Right. It felt . . . right. Tell me you didn't feel the same thing." After all, she'd totally crushed me back at the clinic.

"You're out of your mind."

I started to pull away but she wouldn't let go. She grabbed my hand tight and came in close again. Then for what seemed like a long time we both just stood there. Me fuming and Mo still squeezing my hand. Neither of us saying a word and the rain still pelting down on the umbrella.

And that's when she stood on her toes again. And kissed me for the second time only this one was even softer and longer. When it was over the calves of my jeans were soaked and I realized I'd forgotten to breathe.

**Well I didn't realize that this would take up the whole chapter. Anyway, this is from the book, but of course I had to change it up to fit the qualifications that we are in right now. Anyway, got to go, hope you enjoyed it, the second chapter should be up tomorrow, I might have to extend the story. :) **


	12. Living On A High Wire

**2 Weeks Later Olivia POV-**

Well, what can I say? Life's pretty good for Lemonade Mouth right now. We are in the finals of the tournament, Mo and Charlie have been dating for a few weeks, under cover from paparazzi of course, Scott has finished packing for his movie, Stella has been hanging out with this guy who she is keeping to herself, and Wen and I have been, unofficially, dating. So I guess the trouble is all over. Perfect timing to because we are minutes away from our first interview, and our live song. We have literally sat and rehearsed this since we got the news that we were in because we can't have anything 'accidentally' slip out because everyone is watching us.

"Lemonade Mouth."

One of the crew led us out of the tunnel to our seats while the interviewer was hyping up the crowd. When we walked out the camera panned on us and everyone gave a standing ovation. I saw Mo's dad, Gram, Sydney, Stella's mom and Charlie's parents cheering for us.

"Hi I'm Moxy Morris for the interview and live performance of Lemonade Mouth in the finals for the battle of Epiphany Records one-album deal, let's give it up." They all stood up and clapped again. I felt my heart racing more than ever.

"So, eight months ago, you were regular high school freshman, now in the finals to get a one-album deal from Epiphany Records, and Determinate is the number one downloaded song on iTunes," Did I forget to mention that? "How are you guys dealing with that?"

We all looked at each other. "No one?"

"We'll just save it for the movie." Wen said causing a laugh in the studio.

"Come on; tell me, how has life changed? Like Scott and Mohini, how has the pressure been on your relationship?" It hasn't surfaced that Scott and Mo broke up yet, if that wasn't bad enough, Mo's dad doesn't know either. Mo looked down trying not to keep eye contact with her dad and messing with her earing and putting her hand up to her neck and waving it across her throat trying to warn Moxy to not bring that up.

"Relationship," He asked. "Mohini? What relationship?"

"Baba, can we talk about this later?" They were silently talking to each other until I tried to save her.

"It's not Mo it's me." Everyone's eyes turned on me. I could feel the heat rise to my face.

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Scott said. Then I realized what I just happened.

"Oh no I mean me and Wen; we've been, um, dating-ish." Then everything paused for a few seconds. Wen opened his mouth a little and Mo looked around with a mischievous smile on her face. "I mean, h-h-haven't we? I mean we have haven't we? I mean sort of- or not it's ok." I could feel the disappointment rising in my stomach.

We waited a while until Wen spoke up. "Oh no yeah, yeah she's my girl." A smile rose on my face as the crowd aww'd.

He held his hand out toward me and I placed mine on top his as the announcer spoke.

"Looks like love is in the air for Lemonade Mouth." Sure is.

"Ok, here's the deal Moxy," Stella started. "Life for us, it's different, but it's still the same. Of course the stage is bigger, the crowd is way louder, but at the end of the day, we know where we belong."

"And where is that?"

"Together, making music we love. Now if you don't mind, we would like you to hear our new song."

So we all got up, and took our stations. Time to go. Stella walked to the front of the stage with her guitar and played the first note.

_Listen Up,  
>This is the story on how we lived<br>The glory of what we did  
>It started when we were kids<br>With music up in our heads  
>She said, <em>

_I've been out on the edge  
>Breathin' a little bit of fresh air<br>Big dreams, I took a chance  
>Held out for everything I've got here<br>I've been feeling this life's a circus  
>Hanging on without a fear <em>

_Livin' on a high wire  
>Runnin' through a wildfire<br>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
>Walking on a tight rope<br>No net, high hopes  
>Step back, I'm gonna make it over <em>

_Na na na-na-na na na  
>Na na, Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na  
>Na na, Livin' on a high wire<em>

_This is the story on how we lived  
>The glory of what we did<br>It started when we were kids  
>With music up in our heads<br>She said, _

_Big top, turning around, no clowns  
>I'm running as I hit the ground<br>Front row, big show is sold out  
>So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go <em>

_I've been feeling this life's a circus  
>Hanging on without a fear <em>

_Gettin' used to the beat,  
>Seeing that the heads are moving<br>Move off your seat  
>Achieving's is what we're really doing<br>Freedom of speech  
>I'm in it just to win it<br>I'm springin' and I can see it  
>In the end that you can be it<br>'Cause it's patience, statements  
>Famous, greatness<br>Movin' 'til you make it through  
>And maybe you can make it too <em>

_Livin' on a high wire  
>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<br>Walking on a tight rope  
>No net, high hopes<br>Step back, I'm gonna make it over _

_Na na na-na-na na na (Wen: Yeah, we're livin' on a high wire!)  
>Na na, (Mo:) Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na (Wen: Top story, top story)  
>Na na, (Mo:) Livin' on a high wire (Yeah!) <em>

_On top, baby  
>(Na na na-na-na na na)<br>We're looking, we're looking, we're looking, down now _

_Livin' on a high wire! _

The crowd cheered with the final note. Moxy walked out to congratulate us.

"This is why they are here; give it up one more time for Lemonade Mouth!" Wen walked over and gave me a hug which made my smile even bigger.

**The Next Day 9:00 AM-**

"We have the winner in this envelope. You voted." Moxy said.

We were standing once again on the stage we rocked last night, with _Flaming of the Cycle _the band we were facing.

"The winner is…" Moxy opened the envelope and showed the crowd the winner. "Flaming Of The Cycle!"

My heart literally shattered to pieces. How could we not win? My first thought was back to Rhode Island. Becoming a has been before we even started. After Wen congratulated Flaming Of The Cycle he walked back over to me.

"You ok?" He asked me through the crowd cheers.

"I'm good." I hugged him and walked over to shake hands with the other band before they led us off the stage.

**Later 5:00 PM-**

We were in our room packing our stuff, getting ready to head out, we still had a red carpet to walk, but in two days, we will be on our way back to Rhode Island. Seems too quick, it's like we just got here, writing Highwire, now we are leaving after performing it live.

"Hey!" Stella was looking at her laptop with a shocked look on her face. "Look at this headline. Look at it!"

I walked over to her laptop to see what her problem was.

"Lemonade to Artic? Sources say that Artic Records are looking to sign Lemonade Mouth to a one-album record label."

"We are still in!" I was still too shocked for words.

Mo ran into the room. "Did you see?"

"Yeah we did!" Stella and Mo started jumping up and down but I sat on the bed, mouth agape, wondering what just happened.

"Ok, cool and collected, let's go chop chop we have a red carpet to walk and movie to see let's move!" Stella said trying to restore order. She walked over to me with a cup of water and poured it on my face.

"Stella!"

"Wake up we have a carpet to walk! That is red, makes it important."

**The Red Carpet Movie Premier 8:00 PM-**

When we stepped out the limo the first thing I saw were lights. One thousand flashing at one time. I could feel my lunch rising. But Wen grabbed my hand and clutched it which put my food back down. As soon as we made it a whole bunch of camera's flashed right in our faces. I tried my best not to squint but everyone was demanding to do this and do that. Someone said for us to kiss but that didn't happen. When it was over I have never been more happy, they were about to kill me.

**The Next Day-**

The movie was ok, the rumors of Artic wanting us, and we've been in contact with them multiple times. So it looks pretty good for Lemonade Mouth.

"Hey." Wen said walking in to the room.

"Hey Wen."

"Back to reading?" He sat down next to me pointing to my book.

"Sure am."

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For almost leaving you hanging at the interview."

I smiled at him. "It ended up well anyway, it's fine."

"I guess it did."

We both leaned in close and shared the best kiss of my life. After everything that happened, and everything that probably will happen, we are now Living On A Highwire.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, it's really over. My FIRST completed story, thanks so much for being a great audience. Sorry it ended early, I had no more ideas, and it was easy to extend this chapter. Anyway, I love you guys (platonic of course, I don't know you :) But anyway, thanks for all the reviews, HOPEFULLY There will be more after this chapter, but this is the final traffic for this story.<strong>

**56 Reviews**

**6,321 Hits**

**19 Favorites**

**40 Alerts**

**So thanks so much for reading my story guys! You are all awesome people glad you liked my story.**

**READ THIS!**

**If you want a sequel, review this saying that you want one. I'll write it if I can come up with an idea, but if a whole bunch of people want a sequel it will give me inspiration! Anyway guys, so sad to say goodbye, going to miss you all! Thanks so much! It's going to be weird not having to write a chapter. I'm probably going to write a sequel if I can't take not writing. :) **

**Thanks so much. **

**P.S. The interview scene was from the extended edition, but again I had to edit it to fit our qualifications. Bye guys! :)  
><strong>


End file.
